A Forbidden Romance: The Play
by CrypticMessage91
Summary: When Dumbledore makes a surprising announcement, it makes Draco desperate. After all, its's his seventh year, his last chance to get what he so desires... DG Read and Review! CHAPTER 5 UP
1. The Letter

A Forbidden Romance  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
"Home at last," Ginny muttered to no one in particular. It was dinner on the first night of Ginny's sixth year. She couldn't wait to get started on her sixth year. She felt so good about herself this year. It was a new way to start. She had changed a lot during her fifth year. Getting over Harry was the best thing that happened to her, because now she wasn't afraid or nervous about being herself. She wouldn't have to put on an act anymore. A major confidence boost helped her make new friends, of which included Colin Creevey, Liz Aña (A/N: lol, I'm hungry!), and Rebecca Sandberg. Ginny couldn't call herself unpopular. She was well known in her year for great grades and skipping the bandwagon. As admired as Ginny was, she surprisingly never found herself wound of up in a web of rumors. This was odd, as Hogwarts many popular students were in the rumor mill.  
  
"So, what's been up this summer?" Colin asked, stuffing potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"You gross me out, Colin!" exclaimed Liz.  
  
"Not much, just changes, snuck out of the house a couple of times, someone almost read my diary, same ol' same ol'," Ginny stated nonchalantly. Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to a lone owl. Ginny was surprised when the owl dropped the letter on her lap. She ripped it open.  
  
Dear Virginia Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that because of your outstanding grades in certain classes, you have been invited to join in higher level classes with the seventh years. If you approve, you will be enrolled in the following classes:  
  
Advanced Potions  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
I would like to praise you on such a brilliant accomplishment. I hope you know that this rarely happens, and you are a Hogwarts legend.   
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. She was sure she read wrong. She-Ginny-would be allowed to be in seventh year classes?! She had never been so happy. She had even been praised more than Hermione! She couldn't wait till tomorrow!! "Something up, Gin?" Rebecca asked, looking curiously at Ginny.  
"Yes! I get to be in seventh year classes!!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Oh, that is so cool!" Rebecca said.  
  
"I don't know, Gin, that's gonna be pretty tough!," Liz said, taking the letter off the table.  
  
"I know, but I just can't wait! It'll be so fun!" Ginny talked excitedly the entire dinnertime, save for Dumbledore's announcements. Her friends soon bustled towards the Gryffindor dormitories. Ginny suddenly noticed that they didn't look as keen about the class changes as she did.  
  
"Cheer up, you guys, I'm still gonna be your best friend," Ginny said keenly.  
"Yay! Let's all cheer! The great Ginny who has been bragging the entire time still wants to stoop over such retarded sixth years!" Liz sneered with a voice laced with sarcasm. Liz stomped off, leaving Ginny was completely confused.  
"Ginny, you were gloating a lot in dinner. Like you were rubbing it in," Rebecca said cautiously.  
"I was? I didn't mean it! I swear!"  
"I know, but you know Liz. Besides, she wanted to tell you something." At this Rebecca looked a little worried. "You didn't read the entire letter."  
"What do you mean? Is there a condition or something?"  
"No. The P.S. states that those classes are gonna be with the SLyths."  
"Omigod!!! Are you serious?' Ginny's bubble burst. She was looking so forward to taking seventh year classes.  
"It's okay, Gin. I mean it won't be so bad. Like not all of them are bad," Rebecca consoled.  
"It won't be okay, Becca, and you know it. Give me one Slytherin I can actually be compatible with," Ginny whimpered.  
"Draco Malfoy." Ginny's head snapped up. "He's sooo hot Gin, give it a chance. He was looking at you a lot during dinner!"  
"I am so sure of that!" Ginny said sarcastically, but she wondered if Rebecca was joking or if she really had any truth in her words. "Anyway, thanks for making me feel better. And by the way, let's go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I wan't to buy Liz something to make up-"Ginny was interrupted by none other than Malfoy.  
"I think you forgot the definition of buy, Weasel. It's different from begging," Draco sneered. Ginny didn't know what exactly overcame her, maybe it was the argument, or having to deal with Slyths the entire year from this point, or the entire summer's problems crashing on her at once, but Ginny blew.  
  
She jumped on Malfoy, pinning him to the ground. He was too shocked to fight back, but even if he would have, he wasn't the only one with Quidditch training in his body. Ginny was punching him anywhere she could reach. Her ponytail was coming undone, and Draco's hair was all over his face. The only ones to see this scene were the Gryffs, as everyone else had already left to they're respective dormitories.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy, do you understand!" Even Draco knew when to shut up. If anyone would say a word, well they knew Ginny's temper. "I swear Malfoy, one more comment and I swear."  
  
Draco dared a smirk, and sauntered off. "Wow, Ginny, that was wicked," Ron commented, surprised.  
  
"Ron, are you insane? Ginny, I don't want to see such a display again, understood?" Hermione said sternly, since she was Head Girl.  
  
Oh, shut the hell up! Ginny thought. "Yes, ma'am!" Ginny said saluting sarcastically. Everybody chuckled. Ginny climbed into the dormitory, but if she had not been so caught up with the letter she would have seen Harry's shocked expression.  
  
* * *  
  
After a good night's sleep, Ginny felt a little better. Liz still wasn't talking to her, however. She was about to go to breakfast when she thought about going to McGonagall. Ginny headed towards the teacher's room. KNOCK, KNOCK! Ginny tapped on the door.  
  
"Come in." Ginny heard McGonagall say.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Ginny said calmly as she walked in. "I was hoping to get some information on this seventh year classes business."  
  
"Yes, yes," McGonagall said, lips pressed in a thin line. "You have proven your intellect, and that is why you were selected. "I understand. But do you think I can-is there any way you could-can't I be in Gryffindor seventh year classes?" Ginny almost whined. "I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley. This is how your schedule was arranged by the classes you took. Instead of complaining, I think you should be content with what you have. Now, if that's all, you may leave."  
  
Ginny's hopes went down at once. There was no possible way she could survive an entire year with classes with the SLyths, worst of all Draco. He hadn't bothered many people for a while except for last night. But Becca's words went through her once more. Could Draco really be interested in her? Was he really staring at her during the faeast? Ginny doubted it. She headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast miserably, not looking at all as to where she was going. She ran straight into somebody with a loud "oof!" Professor Trelawney lay sprawled on the floor, like a squashed dragonfly. (A/N: hehe, thought it'd be Draco, eh?)  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny muttered.  
  
"My dear, do watch where you are headed! Would you like to have some tea?"  
  
"No, no thank you." Ginny wasn't in the mood of having false predictions made about her at the moment.  
  
"Just as well, my eleven stuffed bears will join the tea party, and we cannot have thirteen guests! Oh and dear, be careful this year! My sources tell me you will face trouble and traitors in your list, blocking you from your true love."  
  
Before Ginny could ask anymore, Professor Trelawney took off. Ginny walked along, but now Trelawney's words were what she wondered about. Ginny quickly went to the Great Hall, but this time she sat on the bench facing Draco. She wanted to know if he really stared, or merely glared. As soon as Owl Post arrived when she was having breakfast, Ginny cheered up. She quickly renewed her subscription to The Quibbler, and then paid the owl to send it back. Ginny was devouring the entire issue while Rebecca and Colin talked about the upcoming classes. Liz, who was sitting across from Ginny, was busy chatting with Natalie McDonald, a third year. Ginny looked up just long enough form her magazine to see Draco staring, not glaring as usual, but staring, at her. As soon as he got caught, he quickly turned away. Ginny felt annoyed. Why was he so compelled to look her way continuously? Was he trying to humiliate her or something? After finishing her Quibbler issue, Ginny hurried to Potions, the first Advanced Potions class she was going to take this year. Though Snape despised the Gryffs very much, he was impressed with Ginny's art of brewing potions. Draco was coming in early to the class to suck-up to Snape, but as soon as he got in the classroom, Ginny stopped him. He had a slight cut on his lip from where Ginny's nail probably slashed him last night, but she felt no guilt.  
  
"What were you looking at today? Were you plotting something against the Gryffs?," Ginny asked evenly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you do. Why are you constantly staring my way? Is there a problem?" "Oh, shut it, Weasley. Just because I look at the Gryff table occasionally doesn't mean I want anything to do with them. You have a very large ego to think I spend my precious time gazing at you!"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm the one with the ego? Well, listen here, you prat! I don't like your filthy gaze upon me. You have Parkinson for that." "Whatever. You have no business of putting your Weasley nose in my personal affairs. So I suggest you step aside," Draco said. He wasn't sneering or showing any sign of dislike. His face was blank. Ginny left to her seat anyway. The first lesson in Potions was all about taking notes. She checked occasionally to see if he was staring, but Draco wasn't. She tried stopping herself from doing this; it proved Draco right that she had a large ego.  
After Potions, Ginny quickly hurried out of the dungeions to see Becca waiting for her.  
"Hey!" She greeted.  
"Hey. Potions wasn't so bad. Most of the SLyths just left me alone," Ginny informed.  
"Told yah!" Becca said. "By the way, I'm staying out of the common room today. Seamus was stalking me. He freaks me out!!" Ginny giggled. Since last year, the Irish fellow had been chasing Becca. She didn't feel elated, she hated it.  
"Okay, I'll join you in the girls' bathroom to study. I better go." Ginny departed, not noticing Draco.   
Draco pondered whether he should go or not. He might be able to corner Weasley. He didn't know why he would want to do that though. I'm not falling for Weasley just because of those large chocolate eyes of hers and how her smiling makes almost all the males in this school go crazy. Nope, I am not falling for her, Draco assured himself.  
***  
"C'mon Ginny! I don't want that Irish retard to find us," Becca said urgently. Liz was serving detention with McGonagall and still wasn't talking to Ginny. "Hold on. I swear, you're really freaked out about him." Ginny grabbed her bookbag as they headed toward the common room exit. "Ginny!" Ron called from an armchair near the fire.  
  
"What?" Ginny turned around.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Oh, my god! Does he think I'm two?! "Library." Even though they were headed to the girls' room, Ginny didn't want Ron to go looking there if it was too late, which he thought was seven o' clock.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Becca, smart one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Normal people go to the library to study, Ron!"  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"For god's sake! Is this an interrogation! Can I not go anywhere without your knowledge and consent?! What the hell is your problem?!" And with that, Ginny stormed off with Becca at her heels.  
  
A/N: Do you guys want the next chappie in Draco's POV or in Ginny's? And who do you want to be more resistant and spiteful to the romance? I'm leaning towards Ginny, but your opinions may change that! Pleez press that little blue button there! And you guys better be make me happy, cuz I spent all yesterday doin this when I should have been studying for my science test, which was today, which I am confident I didn't do well on. and I should be studying for my history test, which is tomorrow. I'm rambling aren't I? Well, back to the story, I'll try to make my chapters longer if they're too short. So, with that, Adios, and leave a review!!!  
  
~Sam (short for Samantha, in case you're wondering.) ~ 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes  
  
It was 7:10. Draco knew Ginny and her freak friend whatever her name was were going to be in the bathroom by 7. He was still confused as to why they would choose a girls lavatory for studying, but hey, if he could get Ginny alone there to talk to her, it'd be worth it. He didn't know exactly what to say. But he felt that he just had to see those wonderful chocolate eyes again and those soft pink lips. Wait, are you saying you're actually attraced to a Weasley? Draco thought. Anyway, he would have to think his emotions over, if Pansy would ever give him a moment's peace. But, noooo, she'd never shut up anytime soon, or else maybe he could slip out of this hellhole. But no, once Pansy started, she wasn't going to stop.  
  
"And then she said, 'But Ron, I only made a 99 when I could have made a 100.' And then he goes all gruffly, 'Its one point, dear.' Dear? Who says dear anymore? And then Potter butts in and.Drakie are you listening?"  
  
"So you finally caught on, did you?" Draco mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Drakie-"  
  
"It's Draco. Say it with me, Dra-co."  
  
"Okay, DRAAACOOO, what's gotten in to you these days? You're always lost, and we never go out, and you never listen to me!" Pansy said scowling, making her look even more like a pug, if that was possible.  
  
"Pansy, we never went out for one thing. I never listen to you, for another. And I'm not lost. I ALWAYS wind up in this hell." But Draco knew he was denying the truth. He was lost. But if Pansy were to ever find out, his reputation would go SPLAT! After all, everyone knew to keep their mouths shut in front of her. Whatever was spoken around Pansy was always in Hogwarts's rumor mill the next day. He couldn't tell her this, it was too hot to keep cold. The fact was that he didn't know what to think about Wea- Ginny anymore. Pansy was about to start speaking again when Draco quickly said "Gotta go!" And with that, he ran out of the Slytherin common room as fast as possible. He quickly reached the second corridor girls' bathroom that no one went into because it was always overflowed and dirty. However, as soon as he was about to pull the door open, it slammed right in his face.  
  
He heard laughs. Ginny was laughing. At him. A Weasley was laughing at a Malfoy! This was most unheard of!  
  
"If you had any manners, G-Wealey, you'd help me up!" Draco said, getting up and flicking a speck of dust of his starched black robes, while hoping against hope that she didn't notice his slip.  
  
"Bit rich coming from you, Malfoy," Ginny said while trying to suppress her laughs because a bruise was forming on his aristocratic nose. "Anyway, what were you doing trying to go into a girls' lavatory. Have you no self-respect? If you need to use the loo so badly, the men's is right down the corridor." Draco stared dumbly. "Well? Get out of here!"  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something," Draco said bravely. Ginny thought she had heard wrong. Did he call her Ginny? Draco suddenly felt a burst of emotion in him. He wanted so desperately to kiss her. He was leaning down, his lips almost touching hers. Ginny let out a gasp of surprise.  
"Ginny?" Becca called from the corner. Ginny and Draco jumped apart. He quickly hid in an empty classroom.  
"Hey, Becca. Took you long enough." Ginny sounded almost relieved. "I'll be back in a second." Becca went in, but Ginny stayed out.   
"Draco?" Ginny called into the classroom. There was no one there.  
  
End it here? No.not so evil ; )  
  
***  
  
A big red T. He couldn't believe he had gotten a T for Troll.  
Draco didn't even think there was a T in the Hogwarts grading system.  
But McGonagall had enlightened him. He took a peek at Potter's paper.  
It had an E on it for Exceeds Expectations. (A/N: In case you forgot  
the grading system: O for Outstanding, E, A for Acceptable, P for  
Poor, D for Dreadful, and, according to George, a T.) At least Potter  
hadn't gotten the highest. Draco also dared to look at Ginny's paper.  
She had gotten an O! An O! She caught him looking and quickly turned  
away, apparently trying to forget what happened last night, hiding her  
paper. At the end of class, in which he was yelled at several times  
for "wandering" (he was only thinking about what exactly HAD happened  
last night) Draco headed to lunch.  
  
  
  
I think I'll end here. Or maybe not, I'm not that evil! ; )  
  
***  
  
"I know where you were last night," Pansy said dangerously  
that dinner. Ginny pretended to think.  
  
"Hmmm...can you give me the specific time?"  
  
"I'm not here to play games, Weasel. I'm here to warn you. If  
you ever put your filthy hands anywhere near Draco, I'll personally  
have you- "Ginny looked quite calm for someone in her position.  
  
"So you finally settled down with just one boyfriend? That's  
surprising! Are you sure you're not two-timing Malfoy too, you sick  
whore? And FYI, I was not with Malfoy, because you know what, I could  
think of a million things to do besides be near that insufferable git!  
  
Ouch! Draco thought. Pansy just got snubbed. And by Ginny?  
Wow! I'm impressed! But wait, she insulted me too! Never mind, not  
impressed.  
  
Draco saw Ginny skip dinner. He quickly conjured a white rose  
and hid it within his robes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said behind Ginny. She wheeled around, and was  
she angry!  
  
"Sorry?" she roared. "Sorry? For what? For trying to humiliate  
me last night with a fake kiss? Playing with my emotions? Spreading  
rumors about me? I knew you were an untrustworthy bastard! You're a  
filthy Death Eater, what more can-"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco said dangerously. "I am not like my father,  
and you have no right to call me that. Don't you ever call me that,  
you understand? Cuss out at me, call me anything, but don't call me  
that. You want proof?" Draco rose up his sleeves in anger. "I was  
never a Death Eater." Draco rushed up the staircase, his robes  
billowing behind him. Ginny noticed the white rose lying on the floor  
with the sorry note attached to it. A tear rolled down her cheek. Had  
Draco really changed? No, she decided. He wasn't a death eater, that  
was proven. But he was still the insufferable arrogant git he always  
was. But had she known that it was his first time apologizing to  
anyone she might have thought differently.  
  
A/N: But I am this evil! I'll end it here. As you can see, Draco is  
MAYBE starting to fall. Ohh, I'm so tired Zzzz.. Too much skool work!  
Ill Update soon! I think Draco's a little OOC, but that's okay, cuz I  
prefer him this way. And now for reader responses!! Okay, for those  
girlie fans out there who didn't notice, I TOOK OUT THE SLAPPING  
SCENE!!! YAY!!!!!! Cheers. Sry I had it in the first place. Well Ive  
got my idea for chappie 3. now to write it! 


	3. The Announcement

A Forbidden Romance: The Play Chapter 3: The Announcement  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada.  
  
Summary: Dumbledore makes a surprising announcement, and a buzz goes around the school. Not until Draco realizes the importance of this does it become too late. But he will still go to any lengths to get what he so desires, because, after all, it's his last year at Hogwarts. D/G.  
  
He did not just do that. Please somebody tell him he did not just do that. PINCH HIM!!! He tried to say sorry to a Weasley! He had learned that apologizing was not a bad thing (he never did it anyway), but to a Weasley? Of course, he hardly thought of Ginny as a Weasley. Her father must have gotten a promotion (about time) or something because she hardly dressed like one. But she didn't even give him a chance to apologize. Nope, she just went on to assume he was another clone of his father. But why was he trying to apologize anyway? What was the reason? I mean, was he falling for a Weasley? No, that was absurd!!! Anyway, Ginny herself would never allow this. But strawberry blonde was a great color. For when they had kids, he meant. Wait!! What was he thinking? KIDS??? Draco let out a frustrated sigh. He had had enough of this confusion. Would somebody please tell him what this all meant? Maybe a good night's sleep would...  
  
Ginny felt hopeless. She felt angry. And she owed it all to that filthy Malfoy. Did he have to come tumbling on her that night? I mean, what right did he have to forge interest in her, and then go spreading it to Pansy?  
  
Thankfully, however, the "story" wasn't in the rumor mill yet. Yes, if Ron had heard, he'd probably slit Malfoy's throat, ask her the truth, not believe her, and then slit her throat as well. But Ginny'd rather not think about Ron right now. Actually, she'd rather not think of anything right now. Instead, she hopped into bed.  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning arrived to bring about a still-confused Draco and a forgot- whatever-happened-and-am-back-to-normal Ginny. After a hearty breakfast, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"This year, Hogwarts would like to do something different the night of Christmas when students arrive from holidays. We will have a drama production followed by a Christmas ball. The play is based on a lovely and tragic play called "Romeo and Juliet" though after looking over the script, I must say it has very large differences as well. The try outs will be tonight. I know," Dumbledore paused as he heard the appalled buzzing of the students. "It is short notice. But those interested in being in this play shall come here after classes. There will only be one try out. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have so kindly taken on the responsibility of assigning roles. The play is open to all 6th and 7th years. If you'd like a copy of the script, it is in the box next to the teacher's table. Please sign your name and the role you'd like to play on the paper above it. Thank you."  
The hall buzzed with excitement. The tables discussed who they wanted to play. Draco thought the whole thing was rather nonessential. Who needed more work? Draco finished his breakfast haughtily and went to his next class, sneaking a look at Ginny. After mentally slapping himself for doing this (he WAS NOT falling for a Weasley), he walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny was so excited. She had always wanted to be an actress and this was her chance. Liz was finally speaking to her again, and they discussed what each of them would be.  
"I want the lead role, Juliet," Ginny announced.  
"Oooh, headed for the gold, are we?" Liz teased. Ginny laughed. "I can't wait till tonight. It's gonna be so awesome. Are you gonna try out Becca?"  
"I doubt it. Actually, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes person," Becca replied.  
"Oh, do we know!" Liz groaned, remembering the times Becca had been the lookout for them when they were sneaking out.  
"Hey, Becca," Ginny said suddenly. "I think you'd be awesome for costume designer. You should try out for that." At this, Becca looked interested. The three hurried off to the crowd to sign their names. Many people were looking at the script, counting lines, discussing scenes, and searching for the character's list. Ginny didn't need to do this since she had read Romeo and Juliet many times and was familiar with the play. Since there really weren't very many characters, Dumbledore had decided to add more. Liz signed up for Anaïs. Juliet's best friend, who helps her elope. Seamus was trying out for Tybalt, Juliet's cousin. Dean tried out for Lord Capulet, Juliet's father. Ginny was not surprised to see a long line of Juliet players and Romeo players. Of the male lead try outs were Harry, Blaise, Colin, Justin, Ron (?!), Crabbe, and Ryan. There were many others she didn't recognize. Of the female lead try outs were Hannah, Parvati, Lavender, Pansy, Padma, and many more. Even though there would be a lot of competition, Ginny was looking forward to the tryouts.  
  
***REHEARSALS*** (AN: I don't feel like going into details with this, so.) The rehearsals went by in a blur of shouts from Snape and McGonagall. They ranted at many players and rarely applauded. Ginny beamed when McGonagall gave her a small smile. **SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM** Draco was ready to slap himself. Kick himself. Cuss at himself. HE WAS SO INCREDIBLY STUPID!!! He knew the tryouts would be a waste of time, but it suddenly occurred to him that Ginny (yes, he had taken to calling her by her name) didn't think so. She was definitely going to try out for Juliet. He even heard one of her friends saying that, Belle or Bonnie or something like that. Anyway, if she got the part for Juliet, then he had to get the part for Romeo!! The kiss! He could kiss her and tell her how he felt and she'd think it would be for the play. Yes, he had to get that part. Draco glanced at his watch. He was late, but maybe, just maybe, he could make it. He ran towards the Great Hall. He stormed in, and just as he did, he heard it.  
"The part of Juliet will be played by Ms. Weasley." Draco didn't bother to look at Ginny and she her reaction. He ran to Snape.  
"Professor! Professor, I'm here to try out. For the play. Romeo," Draco panted.  
"Excuse me?!" Snape asked smugly, while handing the call sheet to McGonagall to announce the roles. "My dear boy, you own a watch, so use it. Tryouts began an hour ago." McGonagall's voice blared out the part of Romeo.  
"We had many people trying out for this part, and so this is the order. The part will be played by Blaise Zabini. The 1st understudy is Colin Creevey, 2nd is Justin Finch-Fletchley and 3rd Harry Potter. It is highly unlikely that Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Mr. Potter will be needed in the casting of Romeo, so you will also have roles behind the scenes."  
"Well, Malfoy, you heard her. The tryouts are over. We've already casted Romeo. If you want, you can be placed as 4th understuday, but I assure you, it will do no good but only console you." Draco, who had a thought forming in his head, grinned and nodded.  
"Also, Professor, if there's any job backstage, you let me know. I'm particularly interested in art."  
"Yes, Malfoy, there's one thing. You can be assistant set director," Snape said coolly.  
"Assistant for whom?" Draco asked curiously.  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
Draco was sacrificing a lot. To play alongside Ginny, which everyone thought impossible, he would need to be evil and persuasive. And he had to work well with Granger in order to be in the play. Well, he knew what he was going to do alright. Draco grinned evilly. If he could get Zabini out of the play, which would be somewhat difficult as he was a Slytherin, the rest would be easy, and Draco would get to be Romeo in no time.  
The play was in two months, and Draco was already memorizing lines. Though he had to pay dearly for missing tryouts, he could by now feel victory coming soon. He would talk to Zabini tomorrow. Well, he knew what to do; it as doing it that was going to be the hard part. Especially when he was extremely frustrated. When Snape had told him that he couldn't play Romeo but Ginny was playing Juliet, he suddenly realized something.  
He wasn't falling for a Weasley. No, he already fell for one.  
  
AN: Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I've got the rest of my story planned out and I'll try to update soon, now that it's Thanksgiving break and all. I hope you guys like. Review for what you think and what you want for future chappies. And now for reviewer responses! BTW, IF YOU DIDN'T GO BACK AND READ THE REWRITTEN VERSIONS OF CHAPPIE 1 AND 2, I SUGGEST YOU DO THAT!!!!!!  
  
Until next time! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Act 1 Scene 1: Blaise Zabini, Romeo

A Forbidden Romance: The Play Act 1 Scene 1: Blaise Zabini, Romeo.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NADA!!! So leave me alone all u damn lawyers!  
  
Summary: Dumbledore makes a surprising announcement, and a buzz goes around the school. Not until Draco realizes the importance of this does it become too late. But he will still go to any lengths to get what he so desires, because, after all, it's his last year at Hogwarts. D/G.  
  
Ginny should have been extremely excited. All her friends had gotten the part they had wanted. She was going to play Juliet, the lead role. She would finally get to act in a play. Even Malfoy being 4th understudy didn't bother her, because she very well knew that him playing Romeo would never happen. And kissing Blaise Zabini didn't even bother her so much, since he didn't bother any of the Weasleys. The fact remained, however, that he was a Slytherin, and this cause Ron to fume.  
Ginny was walking to the Gryff's common room when she felt a hand clasp tightly on her arm.  
"Ow!" She filched. She was dragged into a corner when the hand let go. She turned around to see Ron, and he wasn't smiling. Not surprising, since he only grinned in the presence of Hermione.  
"Ron, what is your problem? Are you TRYING to stop my blood flow?" Ginny asked angrily.  
"Drop out of the play," Ron ordered sternly. "I'll not have you parading around smooching Slytherins."  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Ginny hollered, not drawing any attention because, thankfully, the corridor was empty, or so they thought. "You think you can go *parading around* ordering me? Well, I will not tolerate it, Ron. I've done that too long. It's a play, for god's sake! You overreact over everything!"  
"Ginny, I'm supposed to protect you. I'm your brother!"  
"Protect me from what? From a tiny kiss for a play?! And as for you being my brother, how long did it take you to notice? Sixteen years? And you weren't my brother when I needed friends. Or when I was in a trance for nearly an entire year. Or when I wanted to play Quidditch. No, I did that all on my own, and I can handle this independently as well." Ron looked dumbfounded. He was a little late on the uptake that his baby sister whom he usually dominated relentlessly had finally grown up. Without another word to say, Ginny stormed into the common room. Ron left for the library soon afterward. This left Draco to think about the sight that had unfolded in front of him. He knew Ginny could be fiery when she wanted to. He had experience with this since he couldn't come within five feet of her without her hollering at him. But hopefully this play would change that. **SLTYRHERIN COMMON ROOM** "Zabini." Draco acknowledged. Blaise turned around.  
"Hey, Malfoy."  
"So, congrats about the play."  
"Yeah, thanks," Blaise said enthusiastically.  
"Rehearsals tonight. Not worried about snogging a Weasley?"  
"Not really. I mean, she's decent-looking. Better than Parkinson, anyway."  
Draco sighed. This wasn't going his way. "Everyone's better than Parkinson, Zabini."  
"That's true," Blaise said, now looking through his Herbology textbook dully. Draco resisted an urge to snatch the book out of his hands and send it flying across the common room. He decided to try another approach.  
"Did you see the costume for Romeo?" Now vain ol' Blaise looked concerned.  
"Something wrong with it?"  
"Zabini, let me put it this way. Wearing it equals being the laughingstock of the entire school." This of course was not known to Draco, but he had to get Blaise out of the play. Well, Romeo's part anyway.  
"Seriously? Wearing tights and kissing a Weasley? This couldn't get any worse," Blaise sad resignedly.  
Draco enjoyed this. "Actually, Zabini, hate to be the one to break this to you-"  
"I'm sure you do," Blaise said sarcastically.  
"Well, Weasley's brother is on a rampage. He vowed to kill anyone who goes near his sister for any reason, even for this show. So, if you don't want to get your neck broken, I suggest you go see Snape before rehearsals and drop out of the play. Romeo's part anyway."  
"That is so true. I mean, I wasn't really looking forward to being Romeo or anything. Guess Creevey can take up that position."  
"Not for long," Draco muttered incoherently. **REHEARSALS**  
"Attention all!" McGonagall announced. "Mr. Blaise Zabini has dropped out of the part of Romeo and has kindly taken to Head Lighter. Romeo's part will be played by Mr. Colin Creevey. That is all."  
Ginny was outraged. Yes, kissing Colin wouldn't be as bad as kissing Blaise, but she highly suspected that Ron had something to do with this. He probably threatened the poor fellow. She was just about to pick a bone with him before rehearsals (Ron was a set painter so he could be near Hermione a lot) when she bumped into someone.  
"Excuse me," a tall blond Slytherin said almost politely. But Ginny was in a bad mood and felt he was doing this sarcastically.  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy." Draco would dearly have loved to say that she had bumped into him but he didn't want any arguments. Anyway, he was sure she thought her brother told Blaise to get out of the play, and as long as the finger didn't point to him, he didn't care. Best of all, though, was that the person who would play Romeo (eventually Draco) had to wear tights. So Blaise could hold nothing against Draco.  
Ginny stormed toward Ron. She began her rant. "Why'd you go tell Zabini to drop out of Romeo's part? What is your problem?"  
"Ginny, I didn't tell him to get lost, only because you told me not to."  
"Yeah, Ginny, Ron was telling me he didn't mean to hurt you," Harry agreed.  
"Pardon me, Harry, but I need to get a word with Ron alone." Ginny dragged Ron to the side. "I know what you're trying to do, Ron. You're trying to get me and Harry back together again by telling the other Romeo players to drop out or else." Ron looked disbelieving.  
"Ginny, it's nothing like-"  
"Well, we tried in last year, Ron, and it didn't work. Harry and I are like brother and sister. And if you try anything like that, I swear, I will do something so horrible that you will never forget."  
"Rehearsals are beginning now!" Snape announced. The actors got to there respective places while Draco watched from behind the curtain. Thankfully the kissing scene was not to be rehearsed today. Suddenly, avoice behind him made him jump.  
"Did you get Blaise to drop out of the part, Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  
"Granger, why are you asking me? Your nose doesn't belong anywhere near my business."  
"It was either you or Ron, Malfoy. Both of you had motives." Hermione said coolly.  
"Are you trying to solve a murder?" Draco asked smugly.  
"Ron would do it because he doesn't think Ginny has grown up yet. You would do it out of jealousy. You wouldn't want her kissing someone else. After all, you like her so much. And she doesn't know that." It was Hermione's chance to look smug.  
Draco's jaw dropped. Well, if he had to admit it to somebody who didn't look as though they minded a Gryff and Slytherin being a couple, it might as well be Granger. "Listne, Granger, if you tell anyone, I swear."  
"It's just a little odd, but I knew you weren't all that bad, Malfoy," Hermione answered. "If you want any help, I don't mind. Especially with Harry."  
"You're willing to help? After all those names I called you?" Malfoy asked shocked.  
"Malfoy, let's forget the past. Besides, if Ginny can't spot the obvious, we better bring it closer to her that you like her."  
"Thanks, Granger."  
"Anytime, Malfoy. By the way, you might want to leave Finch-Fletchley and Harry to me. I'll think of something. You handle Creevey." Malfoy couldn't help grinning. "Oh, and Malfoy let's keep this personal. And no smiling. After all, your still an arrogant insufferable git in my eyes."  
Malfoy sneered. "And your still a lowly muggle-born." **GINNY'S DORM**  
"So, Liz, enjoy rehearsals?"  
"Definitely! I still don't know why Blaise dropped out of his part." Liz looked curious.  
"I think Ron has something to do with it," Ginny answered.  
"Really?" Becca asked. "Maybe it was the costume. You have to wear tights for one scene."  
"But it's just one scene," Ginny said doubtfully.  
"But Blaise is really self-absorbed," Liz said persuasively.  
"I don't know," Ginny sighed. "Anyway, let's get to bed. I have advanced Potions tomorrow with the Slytherins."  
  
A/N: SO did you like? REVIEW REVIEW!! Sorry I didn't have reviewer responses in the last chapter. Wrote that I would, and forgot to add them in. So here they are.  
  
Chapter 2 CelticGoddess81: yep, u got acknowledged!! YAY! And I even took out the hitting scene! Boo ya!! Cathy1227: Thank u! OOC stands for Out Of Character. By the way, dyou know what TBC stands for? I've been wondering that for a while. Cat: Thank u and I hope to update ch 4 soon since its thanksgiving break. Tinga: Thnaks for the compliments!  
  
AN Rose petel: yes, that was my idea but now I tried a different approach. Review about wat u think! TrulyLovly: I like that idea as well and when I finish this story I think I'll try the Quibbler idea again! Kirkasstone: Thank u and I hope u liked this chapter as well! Purest Evil: Glad u don't mind the change Jade: yep, I like draco being SENSITIVE (ive been the spelling bee champ all thru  
middle skool lol!) as well. Draco was a litl quick about that all I agree but I really want to hurry and get the plot to thicken since I can t update often after break! Fluffums: yep, sry for the incident and if u went back and read ch2 rewritten ull be happy to know that I took it out! YAY!!!  
  
Chapter 3 NONE YET!!!!!!! **tear tear**  
  
Thanks all of you!! Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me the reason you guys think Colin should drop out of Romeo's part for! UNTIL NEXT TIME. TATA! 


	5. Act 1 Scene 2: Colin Creevey, Romeo

A Forbidden Romance: The Play  
  
Act 1 Scene 2: Colin Creevey, Romeo.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada.  
  
Summary: Dumbledore makes a surprising announcement, and a buzz goes around the school. Not until Draco realizes the importance of this does it become too late. But he will still go to any lengths to get what he so desires, because, after all, it's his last year at Hogwarts. D/G. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so classes were off. Since Ginny and her friends had nothing better to do, they talked about the upcoming play. There was still seven weeks left, but it was fun all the same. They talked and lounged for a while, until they had rehearsals again.  
  
***REHEARSALS***  
  
While many pitched in to create sets and props, Ginny rehearsed some more scenes with Colin. He wanted a break after a while, so McGonagall gave him 15. Colin decided to run upstairs and get something from the dormitory.  
  
"Creevey," somebody said behind him as he was nearing the Gryff common room. Colin turned around. He was still the same blond kid that was a little geeky at times but fun all the same.  
  
"Malfoy," he said, keeping his voice from quavering slightly. Draco smirked. What an idiot! He was scared of him! But then again, so were quite a few other people.  
  
"Doing smoothly with the play, Creevey?" Draco almost mocked. "Getting along with Weasley?"  
  
"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Colin asked more bravely then he felt.  
  
"Oh, I don't really. I'm just worried for you. Imagine, all those lines you have to say in front of a large crowd which includes your parents, your teachers, your peers who worked so hard on the play. And you mess one thing up Creevey, you can bet we'll all be bent to wring your neck."  
  
Colin gave a tiny squeak.  
  
"And your best friend, Weasley? How will she feel? After you smother her with your lips and then forget your lines while the light shines on you expectantly." Draco walked around Colin, smirking at his sheer nervousness. "Completely used is how she'll feel." Draco said forebodingly.  
  
Colin quickly ran into his dormitory and waited for Draco to leave. As soon as he did, Colin went running back into the Great Hall. Before he could get in however, he ran into somebody else.  
  
Hermione had already laid out their plan as to how to get Colin get out of Romeo. It crossed her mind a few times as to why she was helping Malfoy, the guy that had made her and her friends lives a living hell for the past seven years. And on those occasions she reminded herself she was doing this for Ginny, because she had to know about Draco's feelings and accept them.  
  
Hermione stayed at the spot where she was supposed to until Colin came. He ran flushed into her.  
  
"Oh, hey, Colin. On break?" Colin breathed heavily.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, you?"  
  
"Me as well. You look like you've been running all around Hogwarts," Mione said smirking inwardly.  
  
"Oh, you know."  
  
"So, how are you doing with your lines?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I was practicing them while Zabini was Romeo jus tin case" Colin said quickly.  
  
"Good, good. We really have to do well, you know," Hermione said, her persuasive subtle hinting starting at last. "Some of the actors, they think it's all a big joke. I'm sure many of the performers are going to forget their lines. They'll probably just crack under all the pressure."  
  
Colin squirmed slightly.  
  
"Of course, I know you're not going to be one of those people. EVERYBODY is certain you're going to be best. They're all just expecting you to steal the show, especially Ginny," Hermione had to keep herself from laughing as she watched Colin fidget. This was actually quite fun!  
  
"I mean, McGonagall just is positive that you won't make a single mistake. IT might be pretty stressful, huh?"  
  
Colin nodded anxiously. He looked ready to start chewing his whole hand off!  
  
"I'm just so worried about Harry."  
  
At this, Colin's ears perked about. He still appreciated Harry, even if he wasn't all sick-puppy-dog-ish around him. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Oh he's fine health wise. But I remember him telling Ron how eager he was to play Romeo. He was so excited about the fact that he got to act in one of his favorite plays Harry was kind of down in the dumps after the tryouts, when he found what he was doing in the play."  
  
"He was?" Colin asked sympathetically.  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione said nodding her head. Honestly, Colin was so gullible. "Well, I think your breaks over. See you later."  
  
And she left Colin making his final decision.  
  
***BACK AT REHEARSALS***  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Colin said to the stern teacher.  
  
"Creevey, if you want to work in the play, you must be punctual," McGonagall barked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, but I need to tell you something. I-" Colin decided what he needed to do. For Ginny's sake, Harry's sake, he needed to drop out of his role. "I'm dropping out of Romeo's part," he finished.  
  
"Is there a reason for this sudden desire of yours?" McGongall asked, peering at Colin.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Very well," McGongall sighed. Colin left a muttering McGonagall, barking about kids who couldn't keep their minds set on one thing.  
  
The rest of the rehearsals were taken up by Justin Finch-Fletchley, who hadn't been studying his lines. Thankfully, he was a fast memorizer so it made up for it. He was quite embarrassed in one scene where he was getting rather close with Ginny. Ginny just couldn't wait for rehearsals to be over.  
  
Ginny decided to talk to Liz and Becca about why Blaise and Colin both had dropped out of the part. It was just too much of a coincidence to her if it felt like no big deal to anyone (even though it really didn't. Students began to think there was a threatening murderer in their midst). Colin was one of her best friends, and they had a mutual understanding and could work well together, so why would he leave all of a sudden without even talking to her about it? Also, Colin had been avoiding her the past few days after he withdrew from the part.  
  
Liz and Becca were eager to think of the play as a mystery. Especially because Liz, a muggle-born, loved Nancy Drew mysteries. Though Becca was a pure-blood, her cousin got her into mystery movies. Liz was also daring like Ginny, so they were both treating this like a mystery they had to solve. Though it was a bit childish, it was exciting and it could help them figure out who, if anybody, was threatening people to drop out of Romeo's part.  
  
Ginny made a list of "suspects and motives". Liz and Becca did commentary.  
  
SUSPECTS AND MOTIVES  
  
Ron: Being my oh-so overprotective brother, he probably thinks that instead of kissing me as an act, Blaise will try to poison me and Colin will forget we're just friends. *LIZ: Ron also hates Slyths.* #Becca: He appreciates Harry and wants you to kiss him instead of a Slyth or Colin. Trying to get you guys back together? #  
  
Justin: This Hufflepuff loser can't think of something like this "conspiracy". *LIZ: Agreed, also add how he even got 2nd understudy?!* #Becca: Unless he like you, Gin! #  
  
Harry: Like my surrogate brother, BECCA!! (See Ron's commentary). (Unfortunately found that out after dating him!), so I don't think it was him. *LIZ: He might really want to be Romeo.* #Becca: He Hates Slyths, but since Colin dropped out of play, it's not Harry unless Liz's point. #  
  
Malfoy: Perhaps the most evil thing to have walked this Earth. Doubt it's him; he wouldn't go through all that. Also, he wouldn't want to kiss a WEASLEY!! *LIZ: Also the most annoying!! He might want the sheer attention of it all.* #Becca: It could be him because of what Liz said, or because he likes you, Gin! #  
  
Ginny almost gagged at the last sentence. Thankfully, Becca dodged the playful slap headed from Ginny. But Liz had made a point. Ginny, Liz, and Becca decided they would cross out the "suspects" if anything else happened, which apparently was being cooked up in Malfoy's head.  
  
A/N: So did you like? I'm sorry theres no D/G action in here. I'll try having more in the next chapter, okay? But I just don't know how to fit it in w/ the rest of the story. I mean, right now, Ginny really hates Draco. SO those of u who want action in the next chapter pleez review w/ ways to tie it in w/ everything else. Sry, no responses this chapter, but I'll haave em in next chappie PROMISE!!! 


End file.
